


The princess and the cat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's braiding Marinette's hair UwU, F/M, Hair Braiding, Mentioned Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started with a cat who wanted some croissants.In editing
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The princess and the cat

All he wanted were some pastries — especially croissants — from his favourite bakery and his very good friend Marinette. Ah , Marinette! She was like an angel sent from Heaven. She was just so selfless and always helping everyone , even Chloe. The hero will never forget the day when the blonde let Marinette help her fix her hair ; which was really strange because Chloe liked the other girl to be at least five meters _away_ from her. 

Now here he was, sitting on bakers' daughter's balcony. He knocked at the trapdoor hoping that one of her parents (or both) won't come out instead of Marinette. He let out a sigh of relief when trapdoor opened and the blue-haired girl got out. He'd be in trouble if it wouldn't be her.

She looked at him for two seconds then raised an eyebrow. "Chat Noir , what are you doing here?" 

She was visibly confused. Was there an akuma attack? But why would he come to her? What if he found out her identity and came to tell her? If he did that was a _total_ disaster! 

"Well ummm I..." he started , but he didn't know what to say "I wanted to...See my favourite civilian!" what a lame excuse. He just wanted to see her – and the croissants – but he'll go with that. 

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "Well I think you should come in. I don't usually let my guests stand outside. In the cold. Maybe I should bring you a plate of croissants. What do you say?" 

His mouth was watering just at the thought "I think it's and excellent way to treat your guest , princess."

She entered back in her room , letting the door open for the black cat hero to get in. He was as careful as he could , trying to not to get her sheets dirty with his boots. She said nothing , got off her bed and probably went to bring the pasties

When she was out he dared to take a look of her room. It was as pink as he remembered , and nothing was changed. Almost. He could see that some of the photos with him — with _Adrien_ — weren't here anymore and were replaced by ones with her family and friends and sketches of clothes.

He always liked her room , her house actually. It looked so welcome and always smelled like fresh bread. Adrien would do anything for something like this.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Marinette came with a plate full of delicious pastries and sat next to him. "Hey , Chat , are you there?" she asked and playfully waved a croissant in front of his face. He took it and she giggled and Chat Noir just now noticed that her hair was down and not in two pigtails. She looked so beautiful and he wished that she would try other hairstyles more often.

"Do you mind if braid your hair?" he asked out of nowhere.

Why would he want to? It's wasn't something bad , just playing with her hair a bit. What if he will tangle her hair and she won't be able to untangle it , like a certain blonde did in primary school. Nah! He wasn't like that. So she got off her bed again and searched in her room for her hairbrush and some hair ties and climbed the ladder back to her bed , sat with her back at him and handing him the hairbrush. "Ok." "Ok." he repeated.

He slowly brushed har hair then slip it in two. "Nothing interesting happened in the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng lately?" he then slip one of the two parts in other three. "I'm still trying to handle the lying fox..."

Chat took the first strand of hair and put it over the second , and the third over it. "What did she do this time?" And he did it again and again and again. "She 'gave me another chance to be on her side'" He finished the first braid and started the second using the same way he did the first one.

She told him about how Lila threatened her. One night he found her crying her eyes out on her balcony and she told him _everything_. From how Lila lived about her friendship with Ladybug — thing that he already knew — to how she threatened to make all her friends turn against her. He was furious. Who that girl thought she was?! And since then he tried to expose her and her lies but if nobody believed Marinette , the sweetest girl who would never lie , who would believe him?

"I finished your braids!" he said happy. "Oh!" she said touching her hair. 

He took his baton and took a photo of her braids from the back then gave it to her. "Oh wow! You did a good job , Chat Noir!" 

"I learned from the best.My mom!" he was proud of himself. "Well , your mother is talented!" 

His mood changed drastically. Did she said something wrong? Why was he suddenly so sad? "Was." he corrected. 'W-was? It doesn't mean she is...' 

"It's late princess. You should go to sleep and I'm supposed to be home." As he was about to open the trapdoor she grabbed his fake tail to stop him. "Chat..." she stared at him for two seconds with an empathetic "I know that I'm sticking my nose in your business but , if you want to talk about your mother , you can come to me." 

She was really willing to talk to him about it. He wa sa good friend and listened to her andshe wanted to make up to him , doing the same. He was so strong and she could see it just now. He was always so happy and full of joy , an probably keeping all the sad smiles and thoughts an tears inside. She knew that his father wasn't the best and _she_ was going to be the person he needed a this time. Even though she didn't knew how much he needed someone.

He lost all his words in that moment and his heart started pounding fast. As he said she was so selfless and Adrien was thankful that she was his friend. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to listen to the story of his life or to thank her or _anything_ but as he opened his mouth to say something he realized that he couldn't form words anymore and he hoped that she couldn't see the tears that formed in his eyes. "I will , princess." he said when he finally could speak again and smiled at her , opened the trapdoor and left.


End file.
